


Prompt 2: Whisper or scream

by BiancaIcaras



Series: CN July 30th 2016 [1]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras





	Prompt 2: Whisper or scream

"You know, that mess will still be there tomorrow, you know?" 

The Driver only glanced up at the Manager from trying to make sense of the enormous mountain of paperwork he had finally dug out of the box he put it in when they moved in together. It wasn't anything pressing, but he had finally had enough of it sitting around in their shared office. 

The Manager shrugged. "Your choice. But I was planning on watching the last episode of Game of Thrones tonight, with or without you..." 

He knew the Driver was fast, but he had never seen him move from the floor upwards and towards the sofa. Chuckling, he moved towards the kitchen to get them some snacks. The Driver was basically jumping up on the sofa, telling to him to hurry, but the Manager knew that he would need them if they were gonna watch that together. Putting everything down on the sidetable, he started the episode once he had sat down on the sofa. The Driver snuggled against him right away. 

20 minutes later, he was not so much watching the telly, but more like handfeeding the Driver. Because otherwise, he'd be screaming at the the screen. Again. Inwardly, he sighed. Good thing he'd already seen it, or he wouldn't have know when to start stuffing the Driver's face with food to stop the screaming from waking up the neighbours.


End file.
